


Napping

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Translation, author : whoneedsapublisher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Nico a réussi à se retrouver coincée à écrire les paroles de la prochaine chanson du groupe. Ne réussissant pas à trouver une idée, l'inspiration lui vient grâce à une personne à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendu.
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Poulécriture





	Napping

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Napping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398994) by [whoneedsapublisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher). 



C’était complètement stupide.

μ’s était un _groupe_. Une équipe. Et au sein de cette équipe, chacune avait son propre rôle. Personne ne demandait à Nozomi de composer leurs chansons. Personne n’essayait de convaincre Rin de créer une chorégraphie. Personne n’obligeait Honoka à faire leurs costumes.

Alors pourquoi Nico était-elle obligée d’écrire les paroles de leur prochaine chanson ?

Bon d’accord, _peut-être_ qu’elle avait dit qu’elle pouvait se débrouiller parfaitement seule en tant qu’idole et _peut-être_ qu’elle avait aussi ajouté quelque chose comme « bien sûr que je peux écrire une chanson, c’est la base », mais quand Hanayo disait qu’elle pourrait bien manger « un sac entier de riz » personne ne sortait un autocuiseur pour qu’elle s’exécute !

Et puisqu’elle avait refusé de s’avouer vaincue, Nico se retrouvait assise dans la salle du club, un stylo en main et un cahier ouvert devant elle, essayant désespérément de trouver comment écrire une chanson.

« Ugh, comment Umi arrive à faire ça... » Grommela Nico en remettant du début la musique que Nico avait faite. Elle tapait frénétiquement son stylo contre le cahier. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu’elle écoutait la musique, rien ne lui venait à l’esprit. Dans le pire des cas elle _pourrait_ juste écrire quelque chose de banal, mais l’idée de sortir des paroles médiocres et voir le regard dédaigneux de Maki lorsqu’elle les lirait… jamais de la vie. Elle voulait trouver une chanson assez impressionnante pour qu’elles regrettent toutes d’avoir remis en question le talent de la grande Nico Ni !

… Mais en même temps pas assez impressionnante pour qu’elles lui demandent d’écrire d’autres chansons, se dit-elle, vu comment c’était compliqué.

Frustrée, elle lâcha son stylo et regarda autour d’elle, remarquant celle qui devait lui tenir compagnie. Même si, étant donné qu’elle était déjà endormie, elle faisait très mal son boulot. Moins de dix minutes après que Nico ait commencé, Nozomi avait attrapé un oreiller et avait posé sa tête dessus. Elle s’était rapidement endormie, allant même jusqu’à se mettre ronfler légèrement, ne se souciant pas le moindre du monde des problèmes de Nico. 

« Celle-là… Elle ne fait vraiment attention à rien… » Dit Nozomi en posant sa tête sur une de ses mains pour regarder Nozomi.

Une fois, elle avait demandé à Nozomi ce qu’étaient ses hobbies en dehors de la voyance et de son travail au temple. Elle s’était attendu à une réponse banale comme “lire” ou “regarder des dramas”, voire quelque chose de vraiment étrange comme “fabriquer des poupées vaudous”. Elle ne s’était certainement pas attendu à ce que Nozomi pose son doigt sur son menton, réfléchissant quelques secondes, avant de répondre : « J’aime bien faire la sieste », avec un visage complètement sérieux.

Nico avait pensé à une blague étrange. Nozomi ne semblait pas le genre de personne à s’endormir n’importe où et n’importe quand, après tout. Et pourtant, elle était bien en face d’une jeune fille qui _se promenait avec un oreiller dans son sac_ et dormait paisiblement en plein milieu de leur salle de club.

« Quel genre d’idole répond “faire la sieste” quand on lui demande ce qu’elle fait de son temps libre… ? » Murmura Nico en tendant la main pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux. Nozomi semblait si tranquille. C’était un contraste étrange entre sa elle de tous les jours, avec son sourire taquin et ses yeux joueurs.

_Un sourire taquin et des yeux joueurs._

_Toujours prévoyant une prochaine surprise._

Nico sursauta, rattrapant de justesse son stylo. Elle venait d’avoir une idée soudaine.

Nozomi leur avait dit ce que μ’s voulait dire. En Occident, il y a des millénaires, il y avait neuf déesses qui inspiraient les artistes. Apparemment, les gens parlaient encore de leurs “muses” lorsqu’ils cherchaient l’inspiration.

En regardant Nozomi, les paroles se formaient dans son esprit et Nico considéra que peut-être le nom de leur groupe était bien plus approprié que ce qu’elle avait cru.

* * *

« C’est… » Dit Maki en haussant un sourcil. « ... Mieux que ce que je pensais, très franchement. »

« A quoi tu t’attendais ? » Demanda Nico en plissant les yeux.

« A rien du tout. » Répondit la rousse.

Avant que Nico ne puisse se défendre, Honoka renchérit. « C’est vraiment bien, Nico ! » S’exclama-t-elle. « J’aime beaucoup ! »

Nico jeta un coup d’oeil vers Umi, impatiente d’entendre l’avis de celle qui écrivait habituellement leurs chansons. Mais pour une raison qu’elle ignorait, elle était complètement rouge, les mains tremblantes alors qu’elle lisait les paroles.

« ... C’est loin d’être mauvais. » Ajouta Eli. « Mais on ne peut pas les utiliser. »

« Quoi ? » Dit Nico, surprise. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu’elles sont _indécentes_! » Cria Umi en tapant la main sur la table, tenant toujours les paroles. « On ne peut pas chanter _ça_ ! »

« Quoi ?! » Répondit Nico. « Qu’est-ce qu’elles ont ?! »

« Nico… » Soupira Eli. « Tu te rends compte que les paroles sont censées être… génériques ? Une chanson d’amour est censée pouvoir parler de n’importe qui. »

« D’accord… » Dit Nico en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais ce n’est pas une chanson d’amour.

Eli la regarda, abasourdie. « Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse ! C’est juste une chanson sur une amie ! »

Eli soupira et secoua la tête. « Umi, est-ce que tu peux écrire de nouvelles paroles à temps pour le prochain concert ? »

« Q- C’est pas juste ! Nozomi, tu penses que mes paroles sont bien, pas vrai ? » Demanda Nico en se tournant vers Nozomi, remarquant seulement à cet instant qu’elle était encore plus rouge qu’Umi et fixait les paroles devant elle, la bouche entrouverte.

« Je… » Finit-elle par dire, puis elle déglutit difficilement. « Je ne m’étais jamais rendu compte que tu… ressentais ça… »

« Pourquoi tu rougis ? » Dit Nico nerveusement. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Eli secoua de nouveau la tête. « Nico, tu te rends compte que tu as pratiquement écrit _une chanson d’amour sur Nozomi_? »

« Qu- »- C’était au tour de Nico de rougir maintenant. « _Non_ ! »

« C’est… vraiment romantique, Nico. » Dit doucement Hanayo.

« Et ce n’est pas comme si ça pouvait être sur quelqu’un d’autre que Nozomi. » Ajouta Rin.

« Vous êtes toutes folles. » Fulmina Nico en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Écoute, on peut juste se mettre d’accord sur le fait que tu peux écrire des paroles. » Déclara Eli.

Au final, Umi écrivit de nouvelles paroles, mais pour une certaine raison, Nico remarqua que Nozomi ne jeta pas sa copie des anciennes paroles.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
